


Blind Trust

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Domestic, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Yet another fic that came about due to conversations withnathamuel.We often bounce thoughts/ideas off of each other and I came up with something where one of the brothers gets blindfolded and the other one touches/kisses them to see their reaction to it.  And so this happened, ahahaha.  So whoops, here I come again with some lengthy, slightly kinky Drakecest porn.  With a little sprinkle of feelings tossed in there as well.Nathan/Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyJustine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/gifts).



While turning the page of the history book that Nathan was completely engrossed in, he was completely unaware that anyone was coming up behind him.  At least, not until he was suddenly blinded by a black cloth that was settling over his eyes.  “Hey, what gives?”  Nathan asked as he could feel something being tied at the back of his head.  “I was reading you know.”

 

“Relax Nathan,” Sam said with a grin as he made sure that the blindfold was good and tight on his little brother’s head.  “I thought that we could do something fun.  Together.”  He took the book from Nate’s hands and set it aside on the nearby table, making sure to mark the page first before closing it.

 

“But I was really getting into _that_ ,” Nathan whined as he looked up towards where he heard Sam’s voice coming from.  Not that he could see his older brother now anyway.  Nate crossed his arms in front of his chest.  “Okay, what’s the plan, Sam?”

 

“The plan is you’re gonna come with me,” Sam said with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.  He leaned in and reached down to pat at his brother’s arm as an indication for him to take his hand.  “What happens after that?  You’ll see.  Or not.  Since you’re the one blindfolded right now.”

 

“Such a comedian,” Nathan replied, although he couldn’t stop the little chuckle that left his mouth right after.  He was intrigued, that was for sure, so he gave in to Sam’s whim, whatever it might be, and reached out towards his older brother.  “Okay, I’ll bite.”

 

“You won’t regret this, Nathan,” Sam promised as he took Nate’s hands in his own, and moved to coax him up from the chair.  “I’ll make sure of it.  Now get up from your seat, I’m gonna take you somewhere else.”

 

Nathan wrinkled a brow as he got up to standing with Sam’s assistance, feeling those familiar rough palms of his brother’s hands against his own.  “We’re going to the bedroom, aren’t we?”

 

“ _Maybe_ ,” Sam answered coyly as he gently tugged at Nathan’s hands and started to lead him away from the chair.  “You’ll find out when we get there.”

 

Nathan had soon discovered that he was indeed _right_ , once he found himself being led onto, and then helped upon the bed that they shared.  “You’re kind of a bad liar, Sam,” Nate teased once he was sitting upon the familiar space that was their mattress.  “So what now?”  He asked, pretty sure that his brother didn’t just bring him to the bed blindfolded for something as tame and simple as a _nap_.

 

“Now, we’re gonna take off your clothes,” Sam replied playfully.  “And I’m gonna take mine off too.  But it’s not like you’re gonna see that.  Not yet anyway.”  He chuckled as he shuffled closer to where his brother was sitting and dipped his fingers under the hem of Nate’s shirt.  “Time to get naked.”

 

“But what if I get cold?”  Nathan joked as he raised his arms up to let his brother tug his shirt off.

 

“I’ll make sure to keep you warm,” Sam murmured as he pulled the fabric from Nathan’s torso, smoothing a hand over his brother’s stomach while he tugged the shirt up his chest and then over his head.  Sam couldn’t help but glance at the scar on his brother’s torso, marking the gunshot wound that Nathan had told him that he had gotten in Nepal.  Sam frowned slightly at the marred skin, briefly wondering if things had been different, if he could have prevented the almost fatal injury to his brother.  He shook his head to get those thoughts out, and unceremoniously tossed the piece of clothing over the side of the bed, grinning as he moved his hands even lower on Nathan’s body.  “Now for your pants,” Sam announced as a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips while he pulled at the trousers on Nathan’s waist.

 

“Fine, fine,” Nathan agreed with a shrug, allowing Sam to undress him.  As he felt his older brother pull his pants down along with his underwear, he was reminded of more decidedly _innocent_ times when he was younger and Sam would do the same for him as he was at that moment.  But he wasn’t a child anymore, and Sam wasn’t getting him ready for a bath.  At least, he didn’t _think_ that Sam was getting him ready for a bath.  He’d taken a shower earlier that day, he didn’t _need_ a bath.  When he heard Sam’s voice pipe up again, Nathan was soon shaken from his thoughts.

 

“Now it’s my turn, not that you can see what I’m doing anyway,” Sam chuckled as he began to strip himself down of his own clothes while he stood in front of Nathan, who was now naked on the bed.

 

“So what _are_ we doing?”  Nathan asked curiously as he heard the nearby rustle of fabric.  It seemed like Sam was doing what he _said_ he was doing.  He still had his doubts though, as to what exactly his older brother was up to.  Both he and Sam were known for their _unconventional_ ideas, that was for sure, and he was fairly sure that this was yet _another_ one.

 

“Just relax Nathan,” Sam gently chided as he tossed his shirt aside and moved his hands down to his waist in order to unbutton the fly of his jeans.  “It’s definitely nothing bad, I can promise you that,” he reassured as he tugged the zipper down next.  “I’m pretty sure you’ll enjoy it, as a matter of fact.”

 

“That _better_ be a promise,” Nathan said as he shifted on the bed.  Even though he and Sam had been naked around each other _plenty_ of times, he still felt a little exposed seeing that he couldn’t exactly _see_ what was going on.

 

“Of _course_ it is,” Sam said as he stepped out of his jeans and underwear, leaving him just as naked as his younger brother.  “Come on Nathan, I don’t ever break my promises to you, right?”

 

A smile tugged at Nathan’s lips.  “Yeah, you’re right,” he admitted with a small, breathless laugh.  Despite all of the shit that the both of them had been through, including the years apart and misunderstandings that had stemmed from so much time away from each other, Sam was right; he _didn’t_ break his promises.  At least not now, he didn’t.  When he was younger, that was a _whole_ different story.  Nathan was soon distracted from his musings when he felt the bed move and heard it creak, which signaled that his brother had finally joined him upon it.

 

Even though he _knew_ that Nathan couldn’t see what was going on, that didn’t stop Sam from flashing his blindfolded brother a grin as he sidled up next to him and slid a hand over the top of his thigh.  “So, you know how they say that your other senses get heightened when you take away one of them?”  Sam asked softly as he smoothed his fingers over Nathan’s skin, letting his fingers creep up a little higher, but not touching any of his brother’s more sensitive spots just _yet_.  “We’re going to see if that theory isn’t _just_ a theory.”

 

Nathan was a bit startled by the touch, jumping slightly when he felt the rough palm of Sam’s hand against his skin.  “Oh yeah?”  Nathan asked as he couldn’t help but laugh again.  Sometimes he didn’t know _where_ Sam came up with his ideas.  But at least this one sounded like it was one of his _better_ ones.

 

“Yeah,” Sam breathed as he leaned in to gently press the tip of his nose against the crook of Nathan’s neck.  He paused a moment before tilting his head so that he could let his lips touch Nathan’s skin, and then pressed a soft kiss against it.

 

Nathan could feel the heat of Sam’s breath ghosting over his neck, which sent goosebumps pricking up on his skin, and when Sam’s lips made contact with his sensitive flesh, a spark of arousal ignited within him.  His brother knew good and _well_ that his neck was one of his pleasure points, and it seemed like Sam was going to take advantage of that fact.  Not that he minded at all.

 

Sam smiled into Nathan’s skin.  He felt that familiar, slight stiffening of his brother’s body when his lips met Nathan’s neck, and he couldn’t help but give a little chuckle.  Nathan always tried to play off that his touches and kisses didn’t affect him at first, but Sam _knew_ that he could work his little brother to where he was putty in his hands.  That’s usually how it played out between them, and he didn’t see it going any differently this time around, especially since Nathan couldn’t see what he was doing.  Sam sure as _hell_ knew what buttons to press.  He opened his mouth to let his tongue flick out and lick at the sensitive parts of his little brother’s throat, and when he felt an unmistakable shudder from Nathan as he went from licking to gently sucking, he was pretty damn sure that his brother would give in sooner than later.

 

“Going right for the good parts, huh?”  Nathan teased a bit breathlessly, tilting his head back to give Sam more room to work his mouth, finding himself starting to get a bit _warm_ at the sensation of damp, but _gentle_ , bites and kisses being dotted across his skin.

 

“I’d be down _lower_ if I was just going for the good parts,” Sam playfully murmured into Nathan’s skin before nipping a little bit harder with his teeth.

 

Nathan sucked a shallow breath between his lips when Sam’s teeth pressed into his throat.  He _did_ have a witty comeback to counter his older brother’s words, but it immediately died in his mouth when he felt the familiar pinch of teeth against his skin.  It’s not like Sam was biting him _hard_ , the last thing that his brother ever wanted to do was to hurt him, but the sensation was enough to get arousal stirring in his belly, and damn it, Sam _knew_ it too.  Maybe there was _something_ to Sam’s theory after all.  A few nips to the neck shouldn’t have been enough to set him off; it’s not like he was an over-hormonal teenager or been hard up for intimate contact.  Sam was always there, eager to give him whatever he wanted or needed.  “That… That’s good,” Nathan huffed out.

 

“Just _good_?”  Sam teased, letting go of the spot he had been worrying with his teeth just enough to reply into the dip of Nathan’s skin, and then pressing a soothing kiss to it afterwards.

 

“Okay, maybe _more_ than good,” Nathan admitted as he reached out and found what felt to be Sam’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze with his fingers.  “You definitely know what I like.”

 

At hearing the compliment, Sam smiled into his little brother’s throat before moving up to capture Nathan’s lips in a kiss.  He savored swallowing the little gasp that emerged from Nathan’s throat as their lips met, not even bothering to close his eyes considering that his brother couldn’t see anyway.  Sam kind of wished he could see how Nathan’s eyes would scrunch up as they kissed, since he found the gesture kind of _adorable_ , but seeing as his brother’s eyes were covered by the blindfold, he had to just imagine it instead.

 

A sigh escaped Nathan as Sam kissed him, finding that the lack of being able to see his older brother seemed to make the kiss feel more _sensual_.  Seeing that he could only rely on his other senses while Sam’s lips melded with his own, he somehow felt a deeper connection between them, and that was enough to cause his growing arousal to spike sharply.  Nathan slid his hand from Sam’s shoulder up towards the nape of his brother’s neck, and gently grasped at the hairs there, affectionately entwining his fingers between the strands.  Even though he couldn’t see, he knew his brother’s body well enough to be able to fumble through and find what he wanted to touch.

 

“So I guess you like that too,” Sam mumbled as he broke the kiss between them, moving down to press little kisses to Nathan’s cheek and chin instead.  His brother’s stubble tickled his lips though, so after a few moments he moved his mouth back to where it was before, on Nathan’s throat.  Sam mouthed a few kisses into the divot where neck met collarbone before starting to slide lower, smirking into his little brother’s skin.

 

“Where are you going now?”  Nathan asked curiously with a huff of breath, tilting his head down towards where he could feel Sam’s lips upon his skin.  It was kind of driving him _crazy_ that he couldn’t see what his older brother was up to, but he guessed that was sort of the _point_ of having the blindfold over his eyes.

 

“You’ll find out soon,” Sam said playfully as he peppered Nathan’s skin with kisses down his throat towards his chest.  Dragging his lips across the firm plane there, Sam opened his mouth and drew one of Nathan’s nipples in between his lips and gave it a nip with his teeth.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Nathan breathed as he felt Sam’s teeth on the sensitive area, the sensation sending a small shiver down his spine which went straight to his groin.  “That… That’s pretty nice too,” he admitted with a huff of breath, unable to help himself from arching his back into Sam’s touch.  His older brother sure did _know_ what buttons of his to press.

 

If Sam could have smiled, he would have, but considering his mouth was a little bit _occupied_ at the moment, he instead focused on the nub in between his lips.  Sam knew that giving it a little suction with his mouth as well as laving over it with the flat of his tongue would get his little brother going, so he did that while reaching up to smooth his fingers over the other one.  He worked his tongue and mouth on Nathan’s chest while giving the other nipple a little tweak, pleased when it got hard right away.

 

Nathan squirmed under Sam’s roving hands and mouth, while a gasp escaped his throat at the stimulation.  Normally it would take a lot more than just playing with his _nipples_ to get him going, but with how he couldn’t see what Sam was doing and could only rely on his other senses, it seemed a lot more _erotic_.  The beginning of an erection started to rise in between his legs, and Nathan was kind of embarrassed that he was getting hard over what seemed to be so _little_ yet.

 

The fact that Nathan was starting to get aroused wasn’t lost on Sam, and after a few more moments of teasing and sucking, he let go only to start dragging his fingers down his brother’s torso.  Using feather light touches, he dropped his hands lower on Nathan’s body, enjoying the way that the muscles twitched underneath his palms.  His hands grazed over his brother’s old wounds, and he gave pause while he frowned at them momentarily.  Sam remembered how much it hurt when he got shot in Panama, how it felt like his nerves were on _fire_ when the bullets penetrated his flesh, but the giant scar that blemished Nathan’s torso looked like it was much _worse_ for his little brother.  Impulsively, he bent down and pressed a kiss to the old injury, quickly followed by another one, and then one more.  The old guilt of not being there for his brother for _so_ many years quickly came bubbling back up, guilt that Sam had _thought_ that he had squashed down some time ago.  A sniffle escaped him involuntarily as the feelings briefly washed over him, but he quickly pulled himself together as he thought about how lucky he was to be with Nathan there and now, despite all of the shit that the both of them had gone through and _survived_.

 

Nathan noticed that Sam seemed to pause for a little longer than a moment over the scar that was given to him back in Nepal, and he thought he heard his brother give what _sounded_ like a sniff.  “Are you all right?” He asked with a tilt of his head, feeling around with one of his hands until he felt the top of Sam’s head, judging by the hair that brushed against his fingertips.  Nathan raked his fingers through his big brother’s hair affectionately, and gave him a smile, which probably looked silly considering that his eyes were covered up.  But somehow he felt like Sam needed some reassurance, and he was _always_ there to give him whatever he needed.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Sam assured as he brushed the inside of his palm against the corner of one of his eyes.  “Just… thinking about things,” he admitted with a rough chuckle.  Sam was always amazed at how Nathan seemed to be in tune with his emotions and just _knew_ when he needed a comforting touch, and as usual, his little brother didn’t disappoint.  He leaned in to press another kiss to Nathan’s scar before dipping lower, teasing the skin just above his brother’s erection with his mouth.  It didn’t take him long at all to get back to business.

 

Nathan’s breath hitched when Sam’s breath grazed over the head of his cock, his hips giving an involuntary twitch in hopes that his older brother was going to go where he _thought_ he was going to go.  “Oh god… _Are you_?”  Nathan asked hopefully, his dick getting even harder with anticipation.

 

“Do you want me to?”  Sam teased as he allowed his lips to touch lightly to the head of Nathan’s prick, and even dared to flick his tongue out in a quick lick of the tip.  Just enough temptation to get his little brother even more worked up underneath him, which seemed to be working pretty well.

 

“Shit, of _course_ I do,” Nathan got out a little breathlessly as Sam teased him with his mouth, resisting the urge to rock his hips up towards his brother.  “When would I ever turn that down?”

 

Sam laughed softly at Nathan’s answer.  “That’s a good point,” he agreed before taking his brother’s cock into his mouth, and sinking facedown into Nathan’s lap.  As much as he loved to be on the receiving end of a blowjob himself, he never tired of pleasing his younger brother either.

 

A soft whine left Nathan’s throat when he felt the wetness and warmth of Sam’s mouth surrounding him, and he tipped his head back into the headboard of the bed with a light thud.  “Oh my _god_ ,” he groaned.  Sam had gone down on him plenty of times before, and _always_ with enjoyable results, but seeing as he couldn’t see what his brother was doing and could only _feel_ it, made the experience much more intense.

 

Sam would have definitely had a wide grin on his lips if he didn’t have Nathan’s dick in his mouth.  Instead, he started to use his lips and tongue the best way he knew how, spurred on by the groan that had erupted from his little brother’s throat.  The sound had gone straight to his own cock as well, which was now standing up in between his legs as he dipped down lower, taking Nathan’s length down his throat as far as he could take it.

 

“Sam, _Sam_ ,” Nathan gasped out when Sam started deep-throating him, his hips giving an involuntary rock as he scrambled to find his brother’s hair with one of his hands, needing _something_ to hang onto.   “Shit,” he breathed as he found purchase in Sam’s locks, while he clutched at the mattress with his other hand.  The sensation was _way_ more intense than he expected it to be, and arousal coiled sharply in his gut.  “You’re going to make this end _way_ too fast.”

 

A chuckle rumbled from Sam’s throat as he pulled himself off of Nathan’s cock.  “I don’t want it to be over just _yet_ ,” he almost _purred_ in reply before he used his mouth and tongue to slide up and down the length of Nathan’s shaft instead, using slower, more deliberate teasing motions this time.  Sam wanted Nathan to come, but just not quite _yet_.

 

“ _Jesus_ , Sam,” Nathan moaned as he let his head loll to the side, enjoying how _talented_ his brother was at using his mouth.  With the blindfold covering his eyes, he was pretty much helpless just to sit there and let Sam do whatever he wanted to do to him.  But considering how _good_ his older brother was at it, he was _more_ than okay with that.

 

After a few more licks and drags of his tongue along Nathan’s cock, Sam had found himself to be just as hard as his little brother was.  Providing Nathan with pleasure was plenty enough to turn him on, and he still wanted to do _more_ to his brother to drive him wild.  Sam pulled himself away, but was still close enough to Nathan’s hardon so that his breath grazed the now-damp skin as he spoke.  “Give me a sec here, I need to get ready for what I’m going to do next,” Sam said as he got up so that he could root around in their nightstand for something important, while his own erection jutted out from his body.

 

“The anticipation is killing me,” Nathan got out with a breathy chuckle as the unmistakable sound of the nightstand drawer being opened hit his ears.  One of these days they’d get around to greasing up that squeaky drawer, but today was not that day.  He sat back with a sigh and waited patiently to find out whatever it was that Sam had in store for him next, although he had a pretty _good_ idea of what was going to happen.

 

“It’ll just take me a minute,” Sam said with a laugh as he shut the drawer now that he had what he was looking for.  With the tube of lubricant in his hand, Sam climbed back onto the bed and then paused momentarily in front of Nathan, unsure of the direction that he wanted to take next.  He rubbed at his chin thoughtfully before popping the cap open and squeezing some of the lube out into his palm before getting to work, having made his quick but silent decision.

 

“So uh, what exactly _are_ you doing?”  Nathan asked his older brother after several moments of mostly silence, tilting his head in the direction towards where he thought Sam might be sitting.  He had felt the bed shift a couple of times as Sam moved on the mattress, and considering that he was _damn_ sure that Sam had taken the lube out from the nightstand, putting two and two together easily told him what was likely going to happen between them.  But Sam hadn’t touched him yet, which was _weird_.  “You’re not going to leave me hanging here, are you?” 

 

“Nope,” Sam answered with a slight hitch to his voice as he pulled his fingers free from underneath himself, and then grabbed the tube again to apply more lubricant to his hand.  “I wouldn’t dream of doing that,” he reassured with a grin as he finally moved in closer to his little brother so that he could lean in and press a tender kiss to his lips.  As they locked lips, Sam swung his leg over Nathan’s leg and straddled him, and then used his lube-slicked palm to hold his brother’s cock in place before moving to slowly sink down upon it.

 

Nathan could only moan into Sam’s mouth when his older brother pushed down into his lap, his eyes practically rolling into the back of his head when he felt that familiar, tight warmth squeezing around him.  It was at that moment that Nathan realized that Sam had been _preparing_ himself to take his length, and he groaned at the thought of how his brother had been stretching and slicking himself up right in front of him, even though he wasn’t able to see it.  “ _Sam_ ,” he murmured as he thrust his hands out, finding the top of his brother’s thighs and then sliding his palms up so that he could clutch at Sam’s hips.

 

“That’s good Nathan, _really_ good,” Sam got out while breaking their kiss momentarily.  The stretch of taking his younger brother’s cock burned a bit, but in a _good_ way, and he knew that after a little while he wouldn’t feel discomfort anymore.  It hadn’t been _that_ long since they’d done it that way, after all.  Besides, the reaction from his little brother was well, _well_ worth it.  He started to move, slowly at first, lifting himself up only to slide back down on Nathan’s dick, grunting when he was filled up completely by his brother’s length.  But it wasn’t long before he got into a rhythm, positioning himself in such a way that the head of Nathan’s cock pressed right into that pleasure zone inside of him each time he rocked his hips down.  A moan rumbled from Sam’s throat each time he hit that spot _just_ right. 

 

Every time Sam lowered back down on his lap, a sharp pulse of arousal shot right to the center of his core, and since Nathan couldn’t see but only _feel_ , it felt twice as intense as any other time they had done it.  His fingers dug into Sam’s skin as his brother rode his cock, his breathing quickening and his abdomen tensing as he got closer to losing it, helpless to slow down the progression of what was going to happen _very_ soon with the way Sam was moving.  “I’m _really_ close,” Nathan whined, tilting his head up towards where he thought Sam’s face might be, hoping that his brother would take the hint that he was giving him.

 

“Then give it to me,” Sam challenged playfully, kind of amazed that his little brother was _already_ on the edge of climax, but he couldn’t help but be slightly _proud_ at how quickly he managed to get Nathan there.  This wasn’t their first rodeo after all.  He didn’t let up on his movements, panting softly as he urged his brother to finish with hard rocks of his hips.  Sam noticed how Nathan was attempting to find him with his lips, which he found to be downright _adorable_ , so he dipped down and captured them with his own, easily sliding his tongue inside with his brother’s open-mouthed gasps.

 

Nathan was helpless to do anything else but moan into Sam’s mouth as he found his climax, his fingers in a vice-like grip at Sam’s hips while he bucked upwards, spilling his seed deep inside of his brother.  “Oh god, _Sam_ ,” Nathan got out in a breathless gasp as he rode out his orgasm, the wave of pleasure that had crashed over him now starting to ebb away once he got past his peak.

 

“That good, huh?” Sam teased as he slowed his movements once he felt Nathan come.  The sensation of his little brother finishing inside of him never failed to get him even harder, and this time was no exception as his cock strained against his belly and left a trail of pre-cum along his treasure trail.  The mess he’d have to clean up later on was definitely worth the inconvenience, and it was likely that he’d be able to pay Nathan back for it later on anyway.

 

“Yeah, it was _that_ good,” Nathan admitted with a strained chuckle, a little embarrassed that he had finished _so_ quickly.  But somehow, Sam _always_ managed to do that to him.  “So, can I take this off yet?”  He asked as he let go of where he was hanging onto his older brother in order to tug at the blindfold still covering his eyes.

 

“Not just yet,” Sam replied before leaning in to give Nathan a soft, tender kiss.  “Unless you plan on just leaving me hanging here.”

 

“Of course not,” Nathan murmured under Sam’s lips, feeling around so that he could throw his arms around his older brother in a loose embrace.  “That wouldn’t be fair.”

 

“Not like you play fair all of the time,” Sam joked as he pulled himself off of Nathan’s lap, which was pretty easy considering that his brother’s dick had already softened inside of him.  After moving to sit next to his little brother again, he paused as he took in the situation, glancing at Nathan while he sat on the bed.  Sam weighed the options in his head for a moment before finally making a decision, reaching out for his brother’s hands once again.  “Come here,” he coaxed as he gave Nathan a gentle tug forward while leaning back slightly.  “Can you get on your hands and knees for me?”

 

“Oh, so _that’s_ what you have in mind?”  Nathan teased as he blindly moved forward, carefully rolling onto his knees while reaching out to grasp at the bedsheets with Sam’s guidance.

 

“It’s not quite what _you’re_ probably thinking of,” Sam said with a smirk as he gave the top of one of Nathan’s hands a quick pet once he had his brother settled into position.  Sure, he wouldn’t _mind_ pounding into his little brother from behind, it was always good like that after all, but he had an itch for something _else_ instead.  Sam shifted on the bed so that he was _also_ on his knees, and shuffled over so that he was directly in front of Nathan, the head of his erection just mere centimeters away from his little brother’s lips.  He grabbed his cock and rocked forward, closing the distance between them and teasing the slick tip against Nathan’s lower lip.  “Is this all right Nathan?”  Sam asked lowly as he left a shiny trail across his brother’s mouth.

 

Nathan’s mouth went dry when he felt what was unmistakably Sam’s dick pressing against his lips, and he just wordlessly nodded before opening his mouth to pull the head inside.  Reaching up with one of his hands, while leaving the other one to keep his balance on the bed, he grasped at Sam’s shaft as he started to work his mouth around his older brother’s cock.

 

“ _Nathan_ ,” Sam breathed as he watched his little brother start sucking him off, leaning forward slightly to press a hand to Nathan’s back so that he could steady himself.  Losing his balance when such a sensitive part of his body was in Nathan’s mouth was something that he wanted to avoid at all costs.  Sam always enjoyed a good blowjob from his brother, but with the blindfold covering Nathan’s eyes so that he couldn’t see what he was doing somehow made the act even _hotter_.  And despite not having his sight to help him out, Nathan was doing a goddamn stellar job of it too.  “This feels _amazing_ ,” Sam groaned as he rubbed his fingers affectionately against Nathan’s back.

 

Nathan could only grunt in reply at Sam’s words due to his mouth being occupied, but the compliment spurred him to take even more of his brother’s length between his lips.  He was eager to get Sam to his peak, it was the least he could do after coming a little _too_ quickly earlier and not giving his older brother the chance to finish.  Nathan used his hand to stroke at the parts of Sam’s cock that he couldn’t quite reach with his mouth, while sliding his tongue over the velvety skin and doing the things that he _knew_ drove Sam wild.

 

“Jesus Nathan,” Sam got out as he raptly watched his little brother blindly work his hardened member with his hands and mouth, resisting the urge to tilt his hips forward and push his cock in deeper so that he could hit the back of his throat.  But when Nathan started dragging his tongue up and down the length of his shaft, that urge quickly returned with intensity.  Sam briefly tilted his head back and uttered a groan, and he then reached a hand out to pet Nathan’s stubbled cheek affectionately.  “Hey little brother, would it be all right if I fucked your mouth?”  Sam asked brazenly, glancing down at Nathan with pupils blown wide with arousal.  Not that they hadn’t done that sort of thing before, just not while one of them was blindfolded.  But somehow, other than driving Nathan down into the mattress, this was sure to scratch the particular itch that he had. 

 

Nathan sucked in a sharp breath at the request, but gave a little nod in affirmation before dropping his hand back down to the mattress and steadying himself for what his big brother was going to give him.  He gave Sam’s cock one more lick with his tongue before giving his jaw some slack in preparation for what was going to come next.  Which, if he played his cards right, would be Sam.

 

Sam huffed a breath of anticipation, cradling Nathan’s jaw with one hand while the other crept up from his brother’s back to the back of his head.  He grasped gently at the hair near the base of his little brother’s skull and started to move, slowly at first, rolling his hips gently as he pushed his cock further down Nathan’s waiting throat.  “Is that okay?”  He asked hopefully, even just the slight movement causing his arousal to spike sharply.  Unfortunately for him, but probably fortunately for Nathan, he likely wouldn’t last very long.

 

Nathan grunted out a muffled reply while giving a quick nod of his head, helpless to do much else to show Sam that he was ready to take what he was going to give him.  He clutched at the bedsheets with his hands, digging in to ensure that he stayed upright during what was going to come next.  He didn’t want to hurt himself, but he also didn’t want to hurt Sam either.  And not being able to see didn’t exactly help with his balance.

 

A groan tipped from Sam’s lips when Nathan gave him the go-ahead, and he immediately picked up the pace, shoving his prick further into his brother’s mouth to where it touched the back of his throat, just as he had wanted.  “Nathan, _Nathan_ ,” he murmured as he drew back to thrust in again, and then again, his abdomen tensing sharply with each rock of his hips as he slid in and out of Nathan’s wet, warm, waiting mouth.  It was downright sinful how _good_ his little brother was at taking his cock, no matter which way they chose to do it, and at that moment he felt like he was the luckiest guy in the whole world.

 

A stifled moan was drawn from Nathan’s throat as Sam’s movements got harsher and more erratic, and even though the reflex to gag was there with the way his brother’s dick hit the back of his throat with each thrust, he managed to hold it back.  He trusted Sam unconditionally, and he knew that his brother wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, at least not intentionally.  Besides, Nathan would have been lying if he had said that he wasn’t getting turned on again by what Sam was doing to him, his cock plumping up between his legs as evidence.

 

Sam’s eyes fluttered shut as he finally reached his peak, his eyebrows furrowing as the first waves of pleasure started to wash over him.  He didn’t want to choke his little brother though, not with his dick _or_ his load, so he reached down to tug his cock out from between Nathan’s lips.  It was a little too late though, as he inadvertently streaked a line of come over both the blindfold and Nathan’s cheek as he pulled out.  “Oh _god_ ,” Sam panted out as he jerked at his length, milking the rest of his orgasm out of him and spilling the rest of his seed over his fingertips.  When he opened his eyes up and realized what he had done, he could only get out a rough chuckle at the scene that lay out in front of him.  “Jesus, I’m sorry Nathan,” Sam apologized as he scrambled to get off of the bed and grab some tissues from the nearby night stand.  “Just hold on, I’ll get you cleaned up.”

 

When Sam withdrew his cock from his mouth, Nathan felt a warm splash of liquid hit his cheek, and he couldn’t help but laugh at the same time as he reflexively coughed, after resisting the urge for so long.  “You came on my face, didn’t you?”  He croaked out with amusement once he coughing fit had passed.

 

“Just a little bit,” Sam replied as he first hurriedly cleaned himself up, before getting back onto the bed with fresh tissues in hand.  “I didn’t mean to, _really_ ,” he said as he carefully wiped his mess from both Nathan’s cheek and off of the blindfold.  “I guess we’ll have to wash this too,” he noted as he pushed the used tissues aside and then moved to untie the blindfold from behind his little brother’s head.  Sam then tugged the black cloth free from Nathan’s face and looked directly into his brother’s blue eyes while giving him a smile.  “Hi there.”

 

“Hey,” Nathan answered back as he gave a few blinks of his eyes, adjusting to the dim light of the room after being in the dark, so to speak, for so long.  “So, that was _interesting_ ,” he said as he sat back onto the bed and rubbed at his eyes with the balls of his palms.

 

“Interesting bad, or interesting good?”  Sam asked curiously as he shuffled closer to Nathan and reached out to rest a palm on top of his thigh.  “I mean, it _seemed_ like you were having a good time to me.”  He smirked.  “There’s a mess dripping down my leg because of it after all.”

 

Nathan tilted his head back and laughed.  “Okay yeah, it was _good_ ,” he finally agreed, moving a hand down to where Sam’s hand was resting and intertwined their fingers together.  “Maybe _more_ than good,” Nathan admitted with a shy smile.  “Although next time, I think _you_ should be the one with the blindfold on.”

 

“So there’ll be a next time?”  Sam asked as he lifted an eyebrow in amusement.  “I’m down with that, little brother.”  He then closed the distance between them and pressed a soft, tender kiss to Nathan’s lips.

 

Nathan gave a little nod and a hum as he kissed Sam back.  Once they broke apart, he grinned at his older brother.  “But for now, I wouldn’t mind taking a nap.”

 

“That can be arranged too,” Sam replied with a smile as he swept an arm over Nathan, pulling him into an embrace before tugging a blanket over both of them.  He was still a bit sticky from the mess that Nathan had made, but he could clean up later.  And bedsheets were easily thrown into the wash.  “You’re sure you don’t want to go back to your book that I so rudely interrupted you from reading?”  He teased as he pulled Nathan in closer, wrapping his arms around his little brother’s waist and nuzzling at the crook of his neck.

 

“I can read that later,” Nathan answered with a sigh, enjoying the warmth that the blanket and Sam’s body afforded him.  They lay tangled up together in companionable silence for a few moments, and soon he found his eyes fluttering shut.  Not long after, his older brother followed suit and they dozed together peacefully and comfortably.


End file.
